User talk:Fretzlets
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ratatouille page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kombatgod (talk) 23:10, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Ned X The Farly ODD Parents When I have time, I think it'll help--CavaX (talk) 15:41, October 27, 2016 (UTC) An advice Hi Fretzlets , nice name. Fre, I'll give you an advince, when you have to create pages,use the editor source.--CavaX (talk) 17:40, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Alvin and the chimpmunks Hi Fretzlets,I'm CavaX. you did a error on this page. So I canceled your edits.--CavaX (talk) 13:54, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :Because I have considered it vandalism.--CavaX (talk) 19:53, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :However do not take it bad. But if you need help call me or one of these two people.Ok?-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX']] 13:39, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Blocked Excuse little girl but on this wiki we don't put false information. And so we had to take action of this kind.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX']] 19:35, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Now that you are no longer blocked contact me. I will help you.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX']] 12:54, November 23, 2016 (UTC) :I help you.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX™']] 12:52, December 2, 2016 (UTC) You are a rookie Use common sense, do not remove information if they want to put other positions well enough that the links in chronological order, not to waste time to veteran users or you'll be stuck again. You're a rookie and you have much to learn, remember if you need help please contact me or Kombatgod who is the founder of Wiki.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX™']] 16:42, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not insulting you and only you are you need help you should use the user talk pages, because those are used to communicate.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX™']] 13:07, December 8, 2016 (UTC) ::This immediately changes your attitude.Ok?-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX™']] 17:36, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Can you not ignore this message? Instead of ignoring the messages because it is immature.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX™']] 19:05, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Creating Pages You should usar less the visual editor because that stuff is it for the beginners, some is used to remove unnecessary or wrong categories, but remains the stuff of beginners. So in you notice a bit of graphics disability and I do not like. So I want to give a straight, then you better listen to me. Use the classic editor, go to the source code and do things exactly this. When you create a series page you should always: *put the logo on top, in the center. *put the links in a sub-section named "Links to other series", followed by the proper pre-formatted table, using the template followed by table rows using the template Remember if you have something else you do not understand please contact me or Kombatgod.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX™']] 14:03, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Are you ok?-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 14:47, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hi.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX™']] 14:01, January 14, 2017 (UTC) No fanfiction (warning) Please, stop making up stuff in articles. This wiki is for reporting actual crossovers, not for fanfiction. I'll undo your edits, and if this keeps up I'll have to block you.--Kombatgod (talk) 09:24, June 5, 2017 (UTC)